Vischer
Private Vischer was a German soldier in the Wehrmacht who saw fighting in World War II. He serves as a supporting NPC in the German campaign in Call of Duty 3. He fights alongside Erich Schifler in North Africa. Biography Battles in North Africa Vischer meets with Erich Schifler and Hinrichs in North Africa, being assigned to Hinrichs' command. With that, Vischer fights in multiple fierce battles in the deserts of North Africa. Vischer fights past British positions in the desert, then he fights past British trenches and helps assault supply camps, then he and the others fight to reach a couple villages. Vischer fights fiercely in defending the villages, fighting off British assaults and defending the villages. After this, Vischer keeps fighting past British trench lines and positions in the desert and helps assault and seize a village. Cischer then helps assault a town, fighting through the streets and buildings and clearing the town. With that, Vischer keeps fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes in the deserts, with Vischer fighting past British defensive lines, positions and forces in the deserts, and then fighting to defend German trench lines and positions. Vischer keeps fighting British defenses and forces in the deserts and then assaulting several camps and villages, then he fights past positions and helps fighting to defend German trenches. Vischer then helps assault another town, fighting and clearing it of resistance and fighting to defend the town from British counter assaults. After that, with the help of Heinrich Schifler, Erich's brother, Vischer fights in the battle of El Alimein, fighting British defenses in the deserts and seizing an defending a couple villages, then he helps assault, seize and defend El Alimein. Erich keeps fighting in the North African deserts, with Vischer fighting past British defenses in the deserts and then assaulting British supply camps and convoys. With that, Vischer helps in fighting to defend a couple villages and trench lines, fighting off British forces in a vicious battle. Vischer then fights in fierce skirmishes past British trenches and then assaults and seizes a couple villages. With that, Vischer fights past British defenses in the deserts and then helps assault and seize a town, as well as destroy a couple camps. Fighting in the deserts, Vicher helps fight to defend various German defensive trench lines, fighting off waves of British assaults in a vicious battle, then he fights to defend a village. Vischer then keeps fighting and assaulting six key British defensive points and then he fights to defend a ridge and camp. Vischer then helps assault and seize another town, fighting through the streets and buildings clearing resistance, then defending the town. Later on, Vicher keeps fighting past British forces in houses and huts and eliminating machine gun nests and pillboxes, then he assaults and destroys a couple supply camps, then fights and eliminates British positions and lines and destroys a massive supply convoy. Vicher keeps fighting to defend various different German trench lines, positions and villages, fighting to fend off British assaults in a vicious battle. After the defense, Vischer helps assault Ghirsine, assaulting British defenses in the city and seizing the city. They then fight to defend the city, and a midst the fighting, Vischer saves Erich and Hinrichs, but he is shot and killed while holding off enemies. Personality and Traits Vischer was a fiercely aggressive and passionate soldier who held a deep hatred for his enemies and a loyalty to his country. He was very hot tempered and a highly aggressive fighter who battled enemies with extreme fury and viciousness. Even so, Vischer was a highly compassionate man who cared very deeply for his fellow soldiers and even showed care and concern for Arab civilians caught in the crossfire. He was a very brave fighter and he cared deeply for his comrades, being very loyal and protective of them, and becoming angry when he sees them being hurt. Relationships Erich Schifler Vischer had a good friendship with Erich, and the two worked very productively together. Vischer and Erich were very protective and loyal towards one another and they were very helpful to one another. Hinrichs Vischer was also close friends with Hinrichs. While the two did bicker and argue often, they both still cared deeply for each other and looked out for one another. The two were very protective of each other and worked very well together in battle. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Adventurers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Gunman Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Chaotic Category:Destroyers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Enforcers Category:Homicidal Category:Extremists Category:Rescuers Category:Jerks Category:Normal Skilled Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Right Hand Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Vigilantes Category:One Man Army Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Guardians Category:Pessimists Category:Jingoist Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Bully Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Egotists Category:Hunters Category:Mischievous Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Category:Determinators Category:Serious Category:Deceased